fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons: Episode 18
Pyrus) to Jean...It's acception...It's something she hasn't got from her brother. ( Jean's head lowers, hiding her face ) Pyrus) Her brother and her where first bakugans before they were experimented on...Jean however wasn't as successful, she lost her ability to turn into a bakugan. Wolf) ...*Looks down at Jean* Pyrus) She was declined by her brother, my friend...Or should I say...Former friend, who actually has the full completion of the experiment, can turn back to a bakugan...But Jean...Can't, like I said... However, Jean still has some power, when she kisses someone it's to prove acception...It's also because she thinks you can beat her brother and it's the way completion is done when someone decides to join her...It's to complete the cycle of pulling a turn to a villain... Wolf) Really...I never knew any of that... Pyrus) You weren't suppose to either, but I had to tell you... Wolf) *Looks at Jean* She's been through move then I would have expected or thought of...I thought she had a normal life... Pyrus) No, there was more then her beauty... Wolf) Yeah... Red) WOLF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Wolf) ...*Looks towards Red* Red) ARE YOU AN IDIOT! Wolf) No... Red) WHY ARE YOU STANDING WITH THEM! Wolf) Listen... Red) NO! OKAY...I'M ORDERING YOU TO GET AWAY FROM THEM! Wolf) Ugh...Ordering me...Really! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! Red) REALLY! Wolf) *Whispers to Jean* Back up and I'll do what you want shortly... ( Jean backs up with teary eyes ) Red) WHY! Wolf) Because...It's the right thing to do! Red) RIGHT THING! THEY ARE EVIL, THINK WOLF! Wolf) Listen...You wouldn't listen to what I said earlier, so I'm not going to tell you... Red) YOU ARE JUST DUMB! Wolf) Of course, I get all the As, though... Red) O_O *Charges into Wolf* Wolf) You shouldn't have done that...*Jumps and roundhouse kicks Red* ( Red stands all dizzy, about to fall ) Wolf) And now...*Superkicks Red* ( Red falls to the ground ) Wolf) Maybe you'll understand next time...*Stomps on Red's head, once* ( Red lays K.Oed ) Jean) ... Pyrus) O_O Wolf) *Turns around* Hope that shouts him up...*Looks at Jean and walks over to her* Jean) ...*Walks to Wolf* Wolf) So...Acceptance...*Stops* Jean) Yeah...*Stops next to Wolf* ( Jean's head gets closer to Wolf's ) ( Wolf feels an adrenaline rush ) ---- Kyle) ...Yes... Crimson) Seriously...Ugh...I'll try to get there as fast as I can... Kyle) Thanks ( Kyle hangs up ) Kate) WHAT DID HE DO TO RED! Kyle) Where were you...He kicked Red twice and then stomped on his face... Kate) My poor Red... Kyle) And now Wolf is... O_O Kate) WHAT THE ****! HE NEVER DID THAT WITH ME! Kyle) Um...Awkward... C22Helios) *Wakes up* Well...Until next time... ( C22Helios disappears from burning flames ) Kyle) *Looks at APW* She's still out...How? Kate) She must be hurt... Kyle) Then...*Runs up to APW* Kate) What are you doing? Kyle) Moving her...*Picks APW up*...We should probably check her condition, at least help her... Kate) Yeah... ---- ( Wolf's body glows with a purple aura, while Jean keeps the kiss going ) Pyrus) ...She didn't kiss me for that long... ( The purple aura dims around Wolf's body ) ( Jean backs up ) Jean) All done... Wolf) Okay... Jean) So... Wolf) Now it's kind-of awkward... Jean) Yeah... Humagons: Episode 19 Grade of Humagons: Episode 18? S A B C D F This episodes was _____? Surprising Wow... Wait...What? Category:Humagons 1 Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Pyrus Category:Humagons: Crimson Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Kate Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf